1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for maintaining a level surface for resting a ladder thereon and more particularly pertains to a new ladder leveling chock system for maintaining a level surface for resting a ladder thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for maintaining a level surface for resting a ladder thereon is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for maintaining a level surface for resting a ladder thereon heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 1111; U.S. Pat. No. 2222; U.S. Pat. No. 3333; U.S. Pat. No. 4444; U.S. Pat. No. 5555; and U.S. Pat. No. 6666.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new ladder leveling chock system. The inventive device includes a block with top and bottom faces, an end face, and a pair of side faces. The top and bottom faces converge together at an end vertex extending between the side faces opposite the end face. The bottom face has a resiliently deformable surface provided thereon. The top face is designed for resting a lower end of a rail of a ladder thereon and has a resiliently deformable gripping strip coupled thereto for frictionally enhancing contact between the top face and the lower end of the rail.
In these respects, the ladder leveling chock system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of maintaining a level surface for resting a ladder thereon.